Surrounded by Girls
by TheProBro
Summary: So, this is my first story. It's basically Percy Jackson as the Guardian of Hunt. And he will eventually fall for Artemis. The Hunters will begin to like him after a few chapters. And maybe, just MAYBE, the Hunters will fight for him at the some point. Sequel to this story: The Horny Percy will continue Percy's adventure and lemons with the Hunters.
1. I want to die!

**This is my first Fanfiction story, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes or you hate it.**

Percy Jackson was not the happiest demigod. He got attacked every single day, and he just lost Annabeth. Now he's a homeless teenager hanging out on the streets of Manhattan...

**Percy's POV**

Why do my life suck so much? I was supposed to be the Hero of Olympus. Percy walked around the street of his mother's house, who abandoned him. First he got ditched by all the campers in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, then he lose Annabeth, next his mother abandons me, and now he have nowhere to go. The memory of Annabeth's death is still fresh in his mind...

**Flashback (Percy's POV)**

Percy yelled a battle cry as he charged at giant. He dodged the strike, made a wild slash on his leg, and rolled out of the way before getting hit. Then he heard the most horrible sound in his whole life: Annabeth's cry.

"Percy, help!" Annabeth screamed. He took the risk and looked at her. A cyclops had its knife (I don't know if cyclops have knives) across Annabeth's neck. Just when Percy was about to throw Riptide, the cyclops slit her throat...

**Flashback ends **

**Zeu's POV**

Even though Zeus don't like that Percy kid, he still felt sorry for him. But this is how it ends up for every hero, so no biggie.

Zeus flashed to the throne room for the council meeting about Percy Jackson. He saw that he was the only one late. Why do these gods care so much about Percy? I have no idea. But anyway, Zeus sat down on my throne and the meeting begun.

"As we all know, Percy Jackson right now is not the happiest demigod. So are there any suggestions for Perseus?" Zeus said. Poseidon raised his hand.

"Percy can live in my palace underwater, though we would get attacked more often."

"Okay, any other suggestions?" This time Aphrodite raised her hand. The gods groaned because no one like any ideas coming out of Aphrodite's mind.

"He can live in my palace, as simple as that!"

"Um...we'll think about it. Any other suggestions?" Artemis raised her hand.

"Actually, I need a Guardian for the Hunt, and I think Percy might be the most appropriate, but whatever."

"Hm...actually, I like that idea. And so it's set. Percy will be the Guardian of Hunt." Apollo raised his hand.

"Well, why don't you flash Percy here already?"

So Zeus flashed Percy to the center of the throne room. He was actually surprised to see Percy who had scratches all over the body, but anyways, back to the point.

"Percy Jackson! We have decided for you to be the Guardian of Hunt! Any disagreements any better suggestions?" No one raised their hand.

"So it is set!"

**Percy's POV**

The last thing Percy expected is flashing to the middle of the throne room on Olympus. Percy thought even the gods don't care about him anymore, but apparenly, they do.

"Percy Jackson! We have decided for you to be the Guardian of Hunt! Any disagreements any better suggestions?" Percy just recovered from his shock, and looked around the throne room. The horror is: nobody raised their hands. Then he heard Zeus said 4 words that will change his life.

"So it is set!"

**So this is my first chapter. Enjoy it? Like it? Hate it? Why would you keep it to yourself? Write the opinions down and give me some reviews so I know how you want the story and maybe I will change it! By the way, so Favorites and Follows will also brighten my day.**


	2. Becoming the Guardian of Hunt

**Hello! I'm back! Maybe you liked my story. Maybe you didn't. But anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Artemis's POV**

Artemis regretted the second she said that they need a Guardian. What was she thinking? She was a maiden goddess. But once she said it, Zeus thought about it, so there is no taking back. Then, what make her regret even more is that Zeus LIKED her idea. So he flashed Percy here, announced it, and flashed out. Very smooth. But she can do nothing about it, so she flashed herself to the Hunter's camp.

"Girls! Gather around! I have an announcement to make! So, I had asked Zeus for a new Guardian..." Artemis heard shouts of protest coming from her Hunters. "Shush! It's not as bad as you think. It's only Perseus Jackson." Thalia let out a sigh of relief, but the others still didn't like the choice.

"Why would we need another Guardian, milady?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Because you girls cannot take care of yourself, so I need someone to take care of you."

"Take CARE of us?"

"Whatever..." Artemis walked into her tent.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia wasn't expecting to hear all this. First Artemis flashes herself here and say they need a Guardian, then she says it's Percy Jackson, her cousin, and finally, she said that they need to take CARE of ourselves. But she have to admit she was glad that it was Percy as the Guardian. His sword fighting skills were known for. Maybe, just MAYBE, he can protect them for a tiny little bit...

"What the hell was that for?" Phoebe asked Thalia.

"Well, Lady Artemis must have her own reason for this action. So why bother? Maybe she even likes Percy. Who knows..." Thalia and Phoebe bothed laughed out loud.

**Percy's POV**

Percy's life is just so messed up. Zeus wants him to be the Guardian of Hunt? What was he thinking? But he's afraid that if he deny it, Zeus is gonna use his lightning bolt and blast him to pieces. Zeus is just that agressive sometimes.

Before Percy went, Hestia came and blessed him with her powers of fire and food summoning.

"Percy, you will still be my hero forever. This fire power will not be a big problem, but the food summoning will take about 1/3 of your energy every time."

"Thanks Hestia." And with that, Percy left Olympus.

He walked toward the Hunters camp slowly. What would happen? He thought to himself. Would I get treated like poop by a bunch of male-hating Hunters? Percy sighed.

Finally, he got there. The first thing he knew is that all the Hunters took out their bow and aimed at him. Some even shot the arrow. He managed to dodge all the lightning-speed arrows. Then Artemis came out from her tent.

"Tell your Hunters to stop aiming at my face." Percy said to Artemis. Artemis told her Hunters to stand down, but they still did not back away.

"Hello, Perseus. Welcome to our camp. Now, let's get straight to the rules." Artemis showed Percy around the camp. "As you can see, the Hunters are not very thrilled to see you here. But they will eventually get used to it, so just deal with it for now. Here is your routine." Artemis handed Percy a paper slip. It read:

7:00 a.m.: Get up to cook breakfast for Artemis & Hunters

9:00 a.m.: Eat breakfast

10:00 a.m.: Wash Hunters' clothes

11:00 a.m.: Cook lunch for Artemis & Hunters

1:00 p.m.: Eat lunch

2:00 p.m.: Sharpen arrows for Hunters

3:00 p.m.: Teach Hunters sword fighting

5:00 p.m.: Cook dinner for Artemis & Hunters

7:00 p.m.: Eat dinner

8:00 p.m.: Tell Hunters bedtime story **(Didn't expect that did you) **

10:00 p.m.: Sleep

"Um, do I really have to read the Hunters a bedtime story?"

"That would be a must everyday." Percy sighed. This would be a long long day.

**Hunters' POV**

They did NOT expect to see Perseus dodge all the lightning fast arrows. All of them were surprised. Even Phoebe seemed a bit shocked. Then, Artemis came out of the tent and handed the paper slip routine to Percy. They were actually a bit embarassed that Perseus needs to tell a bedtime story to them. But they cannot fall asleep without Artemis telling a bedtime story, so yeah.


	3. The Incident

**Hm...I don't see as many reviews as I would like to see, so it would really help for you to post one right now. But whatever. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

So the daily routine stays the same and is boring as ever, but he had noticed that about 2/3 of the Hunters don't hate me anymore, and maybe even 1/4 of these hunters started to like me. Maybe partly because he kept summoning delicious foods for them with Hestia's power. Without him, they might still as well as be eathing wood chunks and grass and drinking mud. Another part of it might be because he kept on telling them scary bedtime stories that Artemis normally, with her lack of creativity, can't think of.

So Percy was sharpening the arrows when he heard a loud roar. Then he heard rounds of screams coming from the showering area. Oh no, he thought. Percy ran as fast as he can toward the source of where the screaming came from. When he got there, he saw 2 things: The Minotaur, and all the Hunters with only a towel wrapped around their bodies. Apparently, the Minotaur ATE all the clothes of the Hunters. So right now Percy have to face 2 things: The not-so-scary-anymore monster and an explanation to Artemis later on.

Percy uncapped Riptide. It was like, what, the 100th time he killed the Minotaur? He can't be sure, but whatever. He charged at the Minotaur. He rolled between its legs before making a good slash at where its butt is supposed to be. He was lucky that no "feces" of the Minotaur came splashing out. The Minotaur roared out in pain. Just when it's about to turn around and hit Percy, he climbed onto the Minotaur's head and stabbed it. The Minotaur let out one last powerful roar that blew so much wind Percy almost flew off and dissolved into golden dust.

Percy capped Riptide, jumped down, and looked at his watch. It looks like it took him 12.83 seconds to kill the Minotaur. His PB before was 12.84 secs, so he needs to update it. Then, when he turned around, he saw the most terrible thing in his whole life. Apparently, when the Minotaur made the roar, the strong wind blew all the towels of the Hunters away, so right now the Hunters are busy trying to cover themselves and running around naked.

Then, a blind flash appeared beside me, and when it cleared, a very angry Artemis is looking at Percy.

**Artemis's POV**

The council meeting is as boring as ever. The gods are deciding how many bottles of wine Dionysus can drink everyday in order to keep him from running around shouting "Bwahahahaha! Lak (Like) a boss! I'm a b**ch! Bwahahahaha!"

When the coucil ended, Artemis flashed herself back to the camp only to find Percy Jackson staring at the naking Hunters who are trying to find their clothes. Such a PERVERT! Artemis cleared her throat, and the commotion stopped. The Hunters' faces are red like cherries.

"Milady..." They all said at once.

"I believe you girls owes me an explanation."

"And I believe it's my fault." Artemis was surprised to see Percy stand up for the Hunters.

"So I was sharpening arrows. Then I heard a roar and rounds of screams. When I ran to the source of the scream, which is the showering area, I saw the Hunters with a towel only." At that Artemis glared at the Hunters. "Them I saw the Minotaur chewing on the Hunters' clothes. I killed it, but just before it dissolved, it let out a bloody roar that blew the Hunters' towels away...so it's my fault I'm...you know...doing this."

Artemis let out a sigh. "Okay, so Percy, this is neither your fault, nor it's the Hunters' fault. So just go to the nearest shop and buy some clothes for them. Here's the money." But when Artemis looked at where Percy was supposed to be to hand him some cash, he was already at the camp borders looking for a shop.

**Percy's POV**

Being always the forgetful person, Percy forgot to ask the sizes of the Hunters' clothes.

"No worries, I'll lead you through." Aphrodite speaked in his mind.

"Woah, can you not scare people like this anymore?" He heard a smirk.

"Whatever. So the size of Thalia's shirt is..." Aphrodite kept on telling him stuff, and for once, Percy was grateful for Aphrodite.

**Thalia's POV**

THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! Not only Percy's my cousin, he's also my best friend! Holy cow, what would he think of me?

**Before you think I'm also a pervert like Percy, in my own defense, this is supposed to be funny. So did you like it? Hate it? Review please.**


	4. Famous Brands

**Here's chapter 4. By the way, I changed this to rated M so it would give you a clue. Thanks to carbarsoccer10 for the first review! I might make the story just as you wanted. I really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Aphrodite's POV**

Holy cow, Aphrodite did not expect that! She had this weird feeling that every single Hunter is attracted to Percy Jackson. How is that possible? She thought the Hunters hate male. But the thing that she don't know is that her instinct is absolutely true. So she decided to flash right next to Percy.

**The Hunters' POV**

They were starting to have this feeling and attraction towards Percy after the incident. Wait wait wait...that's not right. How can they be? They hate males. But Percy Jackson is not the kind of male they hate, but love...WHOA WHOA WHOA! Getting too far. But still, they thought it was REALLY weird for them to like a male, and when they mean like, they mean lo...DAMN IT! They need to work on not getting carried away.

**Percy's POV**

So Percy just finished shopping for the Hunters and now are heading back to the camp. It took him about, what, 5 minutes? With Aphrodite's help (which he will not normally say) he was able to get all the girly stuff done quickly.

So he was heading back to the camp when Aphrodite flashed right next to him. And no need to say, she scared the poop out of him. Well, not really, but you get what I mean. So anyway, Percy was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I decided to flash right next to you so I can get my Thank You from you." Aphrodite said matter-of-factly.

"Um, okay, I guess, thank you."

"And also, I came here to tell you some news about the Hunters and Artemis."

"Go on."

"As you can see, I've been having this strange feeling over the Hunters. It seems like they all like you..."

"How is that possible?! No way!"

"Yes way, and can you let me finish? As I was saying, I think they like you. I feel that they have an attraction towards you. Same with Artemis."

Percy can't believe what he is hearing right now. The Hunters of Artemis likes HIM? Holy cow. Right when he's about to ask Aphrodite, she flashed away. Perfect timing. He hurried back to the camp while thinking what he just heard.

**Artemis's POV**

Artemis was still angry at the Hunters for not taking "care" of themselves. But what can she do about it? Nothing. She was practicing archery when Percy came back. Holy cow. So fast! She wondered how he did that.

"Hey, I'm back." Percy said.

"First of all, my name is not "Hey" and it is Lady Artemis for you. Second of all, just excactly HOW did you get back so fast?"

"Well..." Artemis can see that Percy did not want to share his story with her.

"C'mon. Spill it."

"Fine, fine. Aphrodite helped me."

"WHAT? Aphrodite HELPED you?" Artemis was not sure she heard right.

"Yes, she helped me by telling me all the sizes of your clothes and the Hunters'."

Then Percy took out the shopping bag and layed out the clothes. Then, what she almost fainted after what she saw. Holy cow. They were all clothes from famous brands, like Miu Miu and stuff **(****I am not good at naming brands)** and probably cost a bajillion! The most surprising thing is that all of the clothes had the owner's names carved on it with pure silver!

Artemis looked at Percy in surprise. He only returned it with a smile. So adorable...holy cow, holy cow, HOLY MOTHER COW. Did I just call him adorable? Artemis thought. Whatever. That cute face is...UGH! Artemis blew her whistle and all the Hunters gathered around **(They had their backup clothes on, PERVERT!)**. There were so many gasps coming out of them. Then, they all ran to the pile of clothes to get theirs.

"Ahem. I bought you girls all these clothes and don't even get a Thank You?" Percy said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Thank you?" The Hunters said shyly.

"Your welcome." And with that, Percy walked off.

"Milady, these clothes were all famous brands!" Phoebe shouted.

"Maybe in apology for 'looking'." Artemis suggested raising an eyebrow. At that, all the Hunters turned red.

**Thalia's POV**

Woah there. Is that Miu Miu? Thalia still can't believe that her cousin spent so much money on her sisters and her. Maybe not all males are bad after all.


	5. The Surprise

**I am getting a lot of reviews and suggestions, and I appreciate that. I apologize if this story is not the best, since it's my first story. And by the way, sorry for not updating for a while. So here goes chapter 5.**

**Percy's POV**

So after that incident and near disaster, everything was back to normal. Though he did notice that many more Hunters are sneaking looks at him whatsoever. And, what's even more weird is that whenever he talks to a Hunter, she would blush and look away. But as forgetful as Percy always was, he is terrible at observing stuff.

**Line Break**

Okay, this is getting weird, Percy thought. It's been almost a month after the incident, and Percy started to notice the strange things happening around him. Whenever he looks at a Hunter, she would look away and walk as far as possible, like Percy radiated some kind of disease. Every Hunter acted like that, except Thalia. Finally, he can't stand it anymore, so he asked Thalia. He found her at the archery range.

"Hey Thals, can I ask you a question?" Percy said after he reached Thalia.

"Go ahead." Thalia said.

"So, I've been noticing a lot of Hunters are acting very weird around me." Thalia was one of the only people Percy trusted, and they share secrets all the time.

"So why did you come here?"

"I was thinking about asking you if you know why they are acting strangely." At that, Thalia quickly got nervous. What Percy didn't know is that Thalia's her sisters DID tell her that they had a crush on Percy.

"NoIdon'thaveanythingtotellyousostopbotheringmeandleave." Thalia said as fast as possible. That only made Percy more suspicious.

"C'mon Thals, you know you can trust me." Thalia sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. All the Hunters, not including me, has a crush on you and they are fighting over you." At that Percy's jaws dropped. The Hunters LIKE him? That's impossible. They were supposed to be a group of male-hating girls that give men evil glares every second. Percy's had a million different questions in his mind, but he decided to ask later.

"Thanks Thalia. See you in a bit." Percy said after he recovered from his shock.

"One more thing, don't tell ANY of the Hunters I said this or I'm gonna zap you all the way down to Tartarus." Percy nodded and walked out of the archery range.

On the way, Percy thought about what Thalia just said. When he thinks about it, it actually started to make sense. He went to his private spot beside the lake, but to his surprise, he saw this charming Hunter with HUGE D-cups already sitting there. Percy went over and sat down beside her. He was about 3 inches taller than the girl. No surprise, the Hunter's first reaction is blushing.

"Um...uh...hi?" The Hunter stammered.

"Hey, what's your name?" Percy asked.

"Sophia. What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I'm here to get some fresh air. You see, I'm a son of Poseidon, so water always calms me down." Percy explained.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

"So why did you become a Hunter?"

"Well, I was..."

In no time, Percy and Sophia were chatting like old friends. Then, Sophia asked a strange question.

"Can I see your tent?" Sophia asked. Then she added quickly, "It's okay if you don't want to."

"Sure, why not?" Percy said. He lead Sophia to his tent and opened the flap. Sophia went in. She was just exploring the tent when she felt strong and muscular arms wrap around her. She spun around, and Percy crashed his lips against hers. Sophia tensed, but she did not back away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Percy. After a few seconds, they broke away to get air. They were both blushing. Then, Percy did something and all Hades broke lose.

**Har har har, I'm so evil! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I promise I will try to update soon. Leave a review if you like or hate, as they always helps me write. By the way, sequel to this story "The Horny Percy" is up. Though I'm not finished yet. Check it out!**


End file.
